


Lights and sounds

by Marjon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Thunderstorms, Wee!Winchesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjon/pseuds/Marjon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're not scared, then why am I?" Sammy whispers, the words barely leaving his lips.</p>
<p>Just a short story about Sammy and Dean when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights and sounds

Rain pounds loudly against the windows, thunder cracks not far away and somewhere in the distance are sounds that sound suspiciously like howls of werewolves.

Sammy clutches his eyes shut and ducks a little deeper under his blanket. He shivers, but not because of the cold. In his right hand he holds his old stuffed rabbit tightly. He wishes his father is there, but he has gone out, hunting.

The young brunette tries to ignore the sounds and the images that slip unconsciously into his mind: his father getting killed brutally, Dean getting hurt badly, while he is unable to do anything. Not to think of all the dangerous things that could possibly come into the little cottage.

Minutes pass by sluggishly slow, but Sammy cannot escape the feeling of fear. Considering his chances carefully, he puts his head a little over the edge of the blanket, but it’s too dark to see.

Another flash of lightning suddenly enlightens the room, putting everything into a bright white light. A loud thunder follows only a second after it. Sammy clasps his hand over his mouth to not let out a sound. The sudden light and sounds had surprised him, even though he usually is not afraid of a little thunderstorm.

Slipping out from under his thick blanket, he quickly makes his way to the other side of the room where another bed stands. Dean’s bed.

"Scared?" Dean asks with a hushed voice. Sammy knows his older brother inspects at him carefully and he nods.

Without another word Dean holds up one side of his blanket, allowing the younger one to slip between into his bed.

"Aren’t you scared?" Sammy asks with a soft voice, inching closer to Dean. He puts his head against Dean’s chest and still holds onto his stuffed rabbit tightly, who now lies between them.

"Nope," Dean replies, putting one of his arms over the shivering form of his younger brother.

"If you're not scared, then why am I?" Sammy whispers, the words barely leaving his lips. Another flash, immediately followed by a loud thunderclap.

"Your my little brother. It's my duty as older brother to protect you. I can't be afraid of anything." Dean says, pulling Sammy a little closer. "I won't let anything ever harm you. Okay? You don't have to be afraid."

Sammy nods gratefully into Dean’s chest, and slowly the shivering stops as Dean’s words take away most of his fear.

_I’m not afraid. Dean’ll keep me save._ The younger of the Winchester brothers thinks, falling asleep not much later after that.


End file.
